Smitten & Disgusting
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Sharon sits down with all three of her children to tell them about her new relationship.


**Smitten & Disgusting**

 **AN:** Because I love the Raydor kids- all three of them.

 ****contains spoilers for the new episodes of S4 (a small spoiler, but a spoiler no less.)**

* * *

"Sharon, it's been months. Why didn't you just tell them over the phone?" Rusty asked as he helped her prepare dinner.

Emily and Ricky were both coming home for Thanksgiving this year and Sharon had decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to tell her children about her new relationship, especially considering that her _boyfriend_ would be eating Thanksgiving dinner with them.

Sharon reached up into the cabinet, pulling down the correct number of plates. "This is something that should be said in person, Rusty."

"Why? Aren't you afraid they'll be mad at your for keeping this from them?"

Sharon looked at him, giving him a look that ever so politely told him he should probably shut up.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous to tell her children about her relationship. She knew they were grown adults, but she still worried. Ricky and Emily had never seen her with anyone other than their father. They both had come to terms with the divorce, both understood why she did it, but she was still worried this new relationship would upset them.

She really cared for Andy, but if for some reason the relationship would hurt the relationship she had with either of her kids…she'd choose her children in a heartbeat. Andy understood that, but that wouldn't make it hurt any less.

The sound of a key turning the lock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. She wiped her hands on her apron before rushing toward the door.

"Mom!" Emily greeted, opening her arms to catch her mother's hug.

Sharon wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close. She was smiling brightly as she pulled back; reaching out to gently tug on a strand of Emily's much shorter hair, shoulder length now. "You cut your hair."

"So did you." Emily smiled.

Ricky cleared his voice behind Emily. Sharon smiled and moved past her daughter, standing up on her tip toes to hug her son.

As Ricky enveloped his mother in a hug, she couldn't help but wonder, once again, when her baby had gotten so big that she could hardly hug him properly unless she was wearing heels.

"Have you gotten taller?" She asked, smiling and looking up at her son as she pulled back.

"Maybe you're shrinking." Ricky said. "I heard that happens when you get older."

Sharon hit his shoulder, giving him a look. "Richard."

* * *

Sharon watched as her kids cleared the table. She had stood to help them, but of course they had all practically yelled at her to sit back down.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched. Rusty was putting the dishes in the dishwasher as Ricky and Emily handed him plates and glasses. She stifled a chuckle when Emily elbowed Ricky because he got in her way; had to cover her mouth when Ricky flicked water at Rusty.

When they finished, the kids returned to their seats, all settling their attention on her. They all knew when their mother had something to say.

Sharon took a deep breath, sharing one final look with Rusty, who gave her a little nod, before beginning.

"I want to speak with you two about something," She paused, struggling for the words she'd rehearsed in her head. "something in my personal life that has…changed."

Emily and Ricky shared a sideways glance before looking back at their mother.

"As of recently, well…a couple months ago, I've become involved in a relationship."

She waited for a response from them, but when they said nothing, she went on.

"I've been dating Lieutenant Flynn for a few months now. It's a very old-fashioned and…respectful relationship."

Ricky wrinkled his nose at that, looking over at Emily who couldn't help but laugh. When Sharon gave them both a look, Emily tried to contain her laughter.

"I'm sorry, mom." She said, smiling at her mother. "We've known since you guys first became official."

"You have?" Sharon asked, looking over at Rusty. She had made him promise not to tell.

"I didn't say anything!" Rusty said, raising his hands defensively.

"It wasn't Rusty." Emily said. "Ricky told me."

Sharon looked at Ricky, who shrugged a little. "Lieutenant Provenza told me."

"Provenza?" Sharon asked. "When do you talk to Provenza?"

Ricky shrugged again. "He added me on Facebook. One thing led to another and then he was telling me all about how smitten and disgusting you two are." Ricky smiled. "His words, not mine"

Sharon didn't know what to say, just looking between her three children, who all had amused expressions on their faces.

"They are disgusting." Rusty said. "I lived with it for two weeks while he stayed here."

"He stayed here?" Emily asked, looking at Sharon.

Sharon couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. "He was recovering from an injury. Andy needed help moving around the house so I thought it would be best he stayed with someone."

Rusty smirked. "With someone, yeah. Like his daughter with the two guest rooms or Provenza and Patrice with the guest room and the pull out couch."

"But he had to stay _here_." Ricky teased.

"Oh, leave her alone, guys." Emily said, looking at her mother. "I think it's sweet that he stayed here and you helped take care of him."

Sharon opened her mouth to say something, when Rusty cut her off. "It's not _sweet_ when you find them kissing in the kitchen." He made a face as he spoke.

"That's disgusting." Ricky said, standing from his seat.

Emily rolled her eyes and shared a look with her mother. "Boys are stupid. Tell me all about him." She smiled brightly.

* * *

That night, after everyone was in bed, Sharon snuck out to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She managed to convince all three of them to stay in the condo. It was a tight fit, but she loved it. Rusty was in his bed, Ricky on the couch, and Emily was bunking with her.

She hadn't expected the kids to upset, but she hadn't expected such a positive response either. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she was happy.

They boys acted silly, but neither protested. Emily had been extremely happy for her, begging for details and gushing whenever Sharon let one or two slip.

She was deep in her thoughts and hadn't heard Ricky approaching; she jumped when he appeared behind her.

"Ricky," She said, her heart pounding. "you can't sneak up on me like that." She scolded, but was smiling.

Ricky smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Can I have some tea?"

Sharon made them both a cup of tea and then leaned back against the counter as Ricky spoke.

"I know I was joking around and everything earlier, but I," He paused, looking up from his tea at her. "I'm happy for you."

She smiled softly at him.

"He makes you happy?"

Sharon nodded. "He does."

"He's, you know, good to you and everything?"

Sharon nodded again. "He's great, Ricky." Her voice was soft.

"Good. That's good. You deserve it, mom."

Sharon's heart swelled at her son's words, sitting her tea aside before pulling him down into a hug. He hugged her back, holding her just as tightly as she held him. They pulled back after a moment. Sharon reached up and ran her thumb along his stubble like she usually did.

"How did I end up with such good kids?"

"We all had a pretty great mother."

* * *

 **What did you think?**


End file.
